Forget me Not
by KaeCover
Summary: As she walked the streets, smiling at familiar faces, she heard the a small tune and quickly pulled out her phone to answer. "Riley Minkus speaking" She said while weaving through the lunch time crowds. Riley and Farkle are married but what happens if a accident leaves Riley in limbo between her memories and can't remember the past year? Please give this a shot!
1. Remember?

**Hi everyone! So I thought I might write another Riarkle fanfic as I love this couple but feel it doesn't get enough attention. So this will be a multi-chapter story so bear with me when it comes to updating, I will try to pre-write the chapters. Anyway, please enjoy this and let me know what you think by reviewing! And please don't be put off or anything by the first chapter. It will get better I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters.**

A young women walked out into the busy streets of New York and slipped on her sunglasses to stop the glare of the sun damaging her eyes. Her maxi dress lightly swept the cement below and little roman sandals peeked out from underneath. Her hair fell into soft curls that went just below her shoulders and was pulled to one side. As she walked the streets, smiling at familiar faces, she heard the a small tune and quickly pulled out her phone to answer.

"Riley speaking" She said in a bubbly voice, smile plastered on her face.

"Is that how you answer the phone? How I do I know that this is the Riley I want to speak to?" said the female voice from the other end of the call. Riley laughed but corrected herself.

"Fine, Riley Minkus speaking" She said while weaving through the lunch time crowds.

"I still get amused by the idea of you marrying Farkle" Maya said to her best friend.

"Yeah who knew? But I wouldn't change a thing about it" Riley said happily with a slight dreamy smile, thinking about her husband.

"Anyway, why are you calling? I was just on my way to meet you." Riley continued as she approached a small cafe, on the corner of the street. She hung up as she saw her favourite fireball. As always they greeted each other with hugs and settled down for lunch.

After ordering their usual meal, Riley noticed her blonde friend staring at her weirdly and crooked her head to the side.

"What is it peaches?" She asked slightly confused to Maya's actions.

"I was just thinking about you and Farkle. How are you guys going?" She asked with a smirk and burst out laughing after seeing Riley's eyes widen with surprise.

"Umm we are going good.." She said quietly and Maya stopped laughing after hearing her sunshine's tone of voice.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Maya asked gently while reaching over to comfort her friend. She knew sometimes that they had their rough patches, but they were completely and utterly in love with one another.

"Oh nothing to worry about peaches, just a disagreement it will blow over soon" Riley said with a small smile on her lips, trying to lighten the mood and swiftly changed the subject to her friend's art course that she doing.

A couple hours later Riley walked into their apartment and noticed that the rooms had a slight chill to them, indicating that no one had arrived home before her. She sighed and placed her shoes on the shoe rack that laid just a bit down from the front door. Her keys went on their usual spot on one of the tables, and she padded slowly into the bedroom to change.

Once settled into some night clothes, the women slowly crawled into her large bed and snuggled up to the pillow that belonged to her husband, Farkle. Lately he had been spending less and less time at the apartment and didn't come home until the late hours of the night. She missed the days where he call in sick just so he could be around her more. So they could go to a museum, art gallery or something like that. Where they would have debates on what they believed. But that stopped a couple months ago, Riley didn't know the cause and that caused many late night sitting up in bed staring at the door, willing for it to open and behind it would be her husband but the only sight she saw was the damp patches of tears on the pillow.

Tonight was no different, she went through nearly every conversation they had had within the last 4 months and tried to see what she did wrong, what caused Farkle to distance himself. What did she say wrong? Was he realising she wasn't good enough for him and is trying to put together a divorce? No, Farkle had told many times how much he loved her and would always be there for her.

 _Well where is he now?_ Said a bitter voice in the back of her mind and small droplets of tears fell from her eyes and onto the bed covers and the last sight she saw before she fell asleep was the sight on the empty place next to her.

When Riley woke up she felt something around her waist and grinned broadly. _He isn't at work!_ She thought happily and snuggled down into the embrace. The arms tightened around her and pulled her closer than she was before.

When she woke a few hours later, she saw that she needed to get to work but those arms were still circling her. As much as she wanted to stay, Riley had promised to cover a work mate of her's as she was getting married the next day. She quietly got out of bed and went to her dresser for some clothes. Just as she leaving the room, she quickly scribbled a note to her husband and left it on her pillow.

 _Love,_

 _I had to get to my shift as I promised Sarah I will cover her. Please take it easy today and maybe we can do something tonight?_

 _Love you xx_

She was just across from her work when she felt her phone buzz and she whipped out.

 **From Farkle xx:**

 **Sorry Riley, I have a meeting tonight and won't have enough time tonight. Maybe next week?**

 **To Farkle xx:**

 **Yeah of course! Have a good time at work today! :)**

 **Love you!**

 **From Farkle xx:**

 **Thank you**

Riley tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks but failed. She openly stood there with tears pouring down those cheeks that were usually stretched into a smile, but not today. _What happened to the Farkle that I fell in love with? I love him and will do anything for him but would he do the same?_ She knew she was getting some weird looks from passing people so she walked onto the street but failed to notice the traffic light was green and cars were coming towards her. All was heard was screeching tires, cries and sickening noise of a human body coming into contact with a car.

 **I am sorry if Farkle come across as a cold-hearted person, there is a reason behind it and you will see soon! Please review! Until next time!**


	2. Nurse

**Hi. First I just want to wow... the response I got for the first chapter was amazing in my opinion. Thank you everyone who read or reviewed, or both! Sorry this may take a while... thank you to Mpr2121, You me venus, Anilovesbooks, , It's .FromStatefarm, Joncool, bexandcall, kitad, Ijubicababi and the guest that reviewed! I am sorry about that but I just wanted to say thank you! Anyway chapter 2 of Forget me Not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Girl Meets World or any of it's characters.**

Farkle was walking nearby when the loud crash sounded out, echoing through the empty alleyways. He stood up straight for moment, tempted to go see what had happened but realised he would just be another pesky, nosey person when the ambulance came.

It was a couple hours later when he was presenting in front of some high powered men and women about a new project he was hoping to be put into action after gaining their approval. He secretary came through in a hurry with papers falling out of the folder she was holding. She barged into the room without knocking and Farkle glared at her slightly, annoyed that she had interrupted.

"Hazel, what is it?" He asked her and she stuttered a bit in answering

"Mr Minkus… sir… it's the hospital...they are asking for you" She said quickly and he briefly looked over to the other people in the room, who had all seemed to lean in slightly to see what was about to happen.

"Why would they be calling me? My appointment with them isn't for another week so I know I am not late. Please get them to leave a message and I will call them back later. Thank you Hazel" Farkle said while getting himself ready to keep presenting.

"No sir-" She started but was cut off.

"Please Hazel, I will call them back after this" He said and turned his back on her, indicating the conversation was over. She sighed sadly but did what she was told. _He might regret it later_ she thought but then went out for her break. Instead of going to her usual lunch supplier she went to the hospital to go check on someone.

"I am here to see Riley Minkus, please" Hazel said to the man at the reception and he pointed her the directions to her room. Riley had been in there for about 4 hours and she was showing no signs of any problems, apart from one. She could remember her name, her birthday, her parents name but the one thing that drew a blank on her, was the past year or so. The accident had juggled up her memories, stopping her from accessing any that had been made over the past year, including her marriage.

Hazel knocked quietly on the door and let herself in. It saddened her to see that no one was there to hold her hand. Riley's parents had died died couple years ago and Auggie was now living in London. No one could get hold of Maya and if course Farkle pushed it aside. _In his defense he did not know the problem at hand_ Hazel thought.

"Hey how are you doing?" Riley asked Hazel as she saw her well through the door and Hazel started laughing at this.

"Riley! You were hit by a car and you are asking ME if I am all right?" Hazel said to her little brunette friend. Riley smiled at her female friend. Her eyes lighting up with amusement instead of tears.

"Well are you?" Riley insisted to find out the welfare of her friend. What she didn't realise is that Hazel was trying to figure out how to break her marriage to her friend. Hazel was the only one that knew of the problems that was part of this marriage, as she worked with Farkle and was friends with Riley.

"Riley… what do you remember?" Hazel asked gently

"Well, me and Farkle just went on a date at the movies and we had to be escorted out because we got into a passionate debate about the bad guys motives. He promised to buy the movie on DVD so we could actually finish watching the movie" She said dreamily. Hazel nodded at this and stayed by Riley's side for the next couple hours, just talking. Even if Riley was a year behind the news.

It was a while later when both girls heard a commotion outside the door and yelling followed. Riley stiffened at the noise and Hazel looked worriedly in the direction of the door that led out into the corridor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO SEE HER! SHE IS MY WIFE!" Come the unmistakable voice of Farkle Minkus. Hazel looked quickly over to Riley and saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"Soo.. m-me and Fa-arkle didn't e-end up tog-gether?" She asked brokenly and Hazel felt her heart break a little for her.

They both heard the calm voice of the nurse but the yelling from the male continued.

"Sir, only one person at a time and there is something I need to tell you!" The nurse said to Farkle.

"That can wait, my wife can't" he said and they heard the door open. And it showed a angry yet concerned Farkle.

"Farkle, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your wife" Riley asked while quickly wiping away her tears. Her husband's face took on the expression of surprise.

"Riles, I am your husband" He said, but he looked like he was more trying to convince himself than her. Riley just stared blankly in return.

"Riley Minkus. That is your name!" He said with a small tear travelling down his cheeks and onto his jacket.

"I am sorry, what? Farkle we are just dating" Riley replied confused while Farkle looked wildly around the room, as if the walls were closing in.

"NURSE!" Was the only sound in the room and it echoed down the hall, making the nurse that Farkle was talking to before, shake as head before walking towards the room.

 **There you go! I hoped you liked it! I will try to update each week. Please review to let me know what you think and maybe add why you think Farkle is being distant? Bye!**


	3. Truth

**Hi everyone! Wow... I just want to say I am completly amazed about the response that Forget me Not and Side by Side has had. Side by Side got over 1,000 views, guys that is beyond belief! So thank you everyone, truly. Now here is another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters**

The lady slowly applied pressure to the door as she walked, looking like she had just ventured into the cave of an angry mamma near. Which in this case she had in a way but replace the bear with a very angry Farkle. _Not sure which one is worse_

"Please explain to me why my wife does not remember being my wife!" He said quietly at first but his raised on the couple words. Riley flinched and leaned back into her pillows, Farkle seemed to pick up on this and his gaze softened. He closed his eyes and took control of his breathing.

"Sorry" he muttered and then turned towards the nurse.

"Now first my name is Lila. To answer your question, when Mrs Minkus was hit by that car it caused a concussion to the brain. It has affected where her memories are kept so the damage is blocking the memories. Give it some time and she will remember everything. Don't worry. In a week she can be released and just put her back into her normal routine that she has been doing lately" Nurse Lila said and Farkle nodded, his mind working through everything he had read on the human brain.

Hazel squeezed Riley's hand, gave her a quick hug, nodded to the other two and quietly slipped through the door. Nurse Lila quickly followed suite.

"So I am your wife?" Riley asked uncertainly and Farkle came to sit next to her, handing her hand tightly.

"Yeah you are. We got married about a year ago. Best day of my life really. You looked so beautiful in your wedding dress" He said and smiled warmly at his wife and she returned the gesture even though she could not picture it in her mind.

The two sat there talking quietly. Farkle telling her bits and bobs of information about their relationship but conveniently leaving out the past few months. He could only tell her so much just in case he overwhelmed Riley.

She asked the occasional question every so often if she didn't understand or had asked Farkle to expand on what he had just said and he happily complied.

When visiting hours was drawing to a close he knew he couldn't put up a fuss about leaving after his outbursts earlier that day. As he left the building his phone's ringtone sounded off indicating someone trying to get in touch with him.

"Farkle Minkus speaking" He said in a calm tone as he wandered the streets not wanting to go back to his home.

"Sir I need to speak to you urgently about Riley" Hazel's voice sounded out and his nodded with a grim look forming on his face.

"I know what you are going say and don't think I am not thinking it" Farkle said as he found a spot on a park bench looking out onto the green grounds. The sun slowly setting in the background.

"You need to bring up what has been happening lately. She deserves to know how you have been treating her. She can't go into this with blind eyes. She looked so happy to find out she married you in the end and I don't want to watch her go through what she did a couple months ago." She said with a slight plea edged into it.

"I know, I know but how do I explain it to a Riley that couldn't even remember we were marriage, when I couldn't explain to a Riley that remembers everything, including saying 'I do'". He said with a bitter twig to it near the end of his sentence.

"You will find a way, now I have to go" She said gently and the two quickly said their goodbyes to one another.

 **So I hope you like the new chapter. Please let me know what you think, anything I could improve on? Any more ideas about Farkle's secret? Until next time! I hope everyone has a great week by the way!**


	4. Pain

**Hey everyone! Seems like ages since I last updates and I am sorry for that! I loved the ideas some of you guys came up with. Never thought of cancer, hmmm... A couple thought he was having a affair or cheating on Riley. Interesting... Love the ideas people! Keep them coming please! I love to hear from you guys!**

 **Quick note: HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW SEASON 3 OPENING!? ISN'T IT CUTE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. (Only Hazel and the plot!)**

As he walked back to his home, he thought over everything that had happened over the last couple months. He knew that he had been avoiding Riley lately. But he could not stand there while knowing she had that look when she looked him square in the eyes after going outside together. It was like she knew exactly what he was thinking and he felt she disappointed with what she saw.

So he had decided to get some help. Talking with people really helped and he had made some good friendships afterwards.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a loud car honk blasted nearby, he jumped back with a start and shook his head violently. Farkle kept walking in the direction of his home and soon arrived to the front door. They decided to paint the door a nice red. He smiled at the memory when they had renovated the place by themselves and the amount of times they had ended up with more paint on themselves than the walls the paint was intended for.

But soon that warm smile turned into a sad one as he realised he might not ever have to chance to do that with her again. He shook his head once again, but instead it was a slow regretful one.

Farkle hung his coat in the appropriate place and made his way to the kitchen with a glum aura surrounding him. He walked into the kitchen and quickly turned back around after seeing the sight before him. Riley had left a meal on the bench for him, covered in glad wrap. Next to it was a little white card next to it. Farkle sighed deeply before walking back up to the bench and gently picked up the card to read whatever was written on it.

 **Dear Farkle,**

 **I know you said you will be working late again so this is for when you get home tonight. It's your favourite!**

 **By the way, did you want to do something together later? There was this great art exhibit happening and thought we could go to the last screening of it?**

 **Anyway lot's of love**

 **Riles**

Farkle's eyes misted up and before he could stop himself he was drawing in gasping breaths as waves of pain hit him and the only release was crying. His body shuddered as tears rolled down his face just like they do on a window sill when there is a thunder storm. Farkle's body slowly slid down the sides of the bench until his sitting on the ground with the bench cabinet as a back support. He mind mourned for what he might lose, what he had missed out on and how all his work may go to waste.

It wasn't until his body had run dry of any spare liquid that could be used as tears and Farkle numbly sat there. Looking straight ahead with a blank look. But his eyes said it all. His eyes were the gateway to how he was feeling and he could not mask the pain that was evident in his eyes.

After a while he stood up and walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife and went into the drawers were he kept all thing special to him. Inside that draw was what you might call a scrapbook. Farkle sat up in bed with a pillow clutch to his chest as he flicked through the album. It held many photos they or other people had taken of each other. His favourite was one from their wedding. Riley had not know he was taking a photo and she was smiling warmly as the sunlight hit her face in such an angelic way. Her hair shone and her eyes, oh her eyes. They were so bright and alive. Love shining through and the world seemed absolutely perfect when you look into them. There were others where someone had sneakily taken a photo of when he was looking at her when she reached the end of the aisle and she looked straight back. So much love and trust was transmitted in those eyes glances. He felt like nothing could go wrong and he was at the top of the world. It was a couple months ago was when he decided he needed to see some different people than the usual people he usually saw. And with those extra trips and a major business project all at once he stepped back from his marriage.

He knew he had hurt Riley and every time he walked into their bedroom late at night, he felt like his heart was being stabbed when he saw the pile of tissues next to her and the damp pillow. But he didn't know how to explain it to her as he found it hard to admit to his weakness.

It was a couple hours until he turned out his lamp that sat neatly beside his bed but sleep was a wish that no genie could grant. Tossing and turning. Mind in turmoil. Thoughts running through his head faster than any car race and Farkle just lay there in the dark. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before shutting them to block out the sight of his missing wife. The bed felt empty without the small body he had grown used to having to the bed. He missed the way she snored so softly it wasn't annoying. He missed her and knew some of this laid with his actions. He just hoped they could restore or at least go back to normal slightly otherwise Farkle predicted a very lonely life ahead of him.

 **There you go! Did you guys like it? Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

 **Also sorry, I have a friend who has just joined and just published first fanfic. Her name is thelittlespud. She likes Harry Potter so her first one was about Luna and Neville. Please check it out! It is quite cute!**

 **Thanks and sorry,**

 **KaeCover xo**


	5. Shaking

**Hey everyone! Wow, thank you guys so much for reading this so far! And please do contuine to read this, it is not over yet! I am loving the ideas you guys are going up for as to why Farkle is being distant. Lot's of sickness, impending death and affairs. Well I am going to keep you guys guessing for a little while more. (sorry..) Please let me know of your opinion!**

 **A huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favourited or followed this story. Or even read it! It seriously means the world to me! I know I sound slightly cheesy right now but I am not lying.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meet's World or any of it's characters. Only Hazel and the plot**

As Riley opened her eyes she came across the sight of the rustled body of Farkle Minkus. He looked like he had been there for a while. She looked over and saw a small white clock in the corner of the room. It seemed like she had slept through the morning into the late afternoon.

Her arm crept over to Farkle and she gently brushed a hand over the side of his face and smiled at the peaceful expression displayed on his face. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while and Riley wasn't going to stop him from sleeping now.

But apparently her actions made him stir and wake up quickly. He looked up into her eyes and he felt himself relax slightly.

"The doctor said you can leave tomorrow. But you have to rest at home" He said loving but with a stern edge to it at the end.

Riley nodded and turned her head towards to the bunches of flowers left next to her bed. She was quite the popular person at the moment it seemed. She fingered the petals of a beautiful flower display with a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. The air was filled with a flora smell and it made her sink into the bed slightly, inhaling the smell surrounding her.

Farkle walked out of the room to go see a nurse about her departure when he came across a very dishevelled Maya. Her hair was all messy and clothing crumpled. When she lifted her head and saw Farkle, she rushed over, holding onto him tightly. Silently crying into his shoulder.

"Will she be alright? Does she remember me?" she asked brokenly with eyes glistening with tears.

"She will be fine. She has lost the memories from the past year or so" Farkle said grimly. Maya looked up asking the silent question and he nodded ever so slightly. Her head found its way back to his shoulder. Thinking about how she couldn't even remember what Riley called _the happiest day ever and no tomorrow or yesterday can compare._

Her body slowly stopped shuddering and she released a deep breath. Maya backed away from Farkle and looked towards the door leading to Riley and asked her question with a single glance. And she got her response with a simple nod. As Maya walked through the door she saw Farkle walk around the corner, in the direction of the nurse's station.

When the blonde finally made it into the room, she rushed over to Riley's side with a hand daintily placed over her mouth. She sat gently on the edge of the bed and held the brunette's hand with her free one.

The two sat in silence, soaking up each other's presence and deep in their own thoughts. Maya was mentally kicking herself for leaving her phone behind when she went on an art excursion. When she had returned she had found her phone with so many missed calls and hundreds of texts from numerous people. She had made her way to the hospital as fast as public transport would allow her. _Stupid buses_ she thought bitterly. Riley tilted her head in confusion to Maya's sour look and the blonde just smiled and shook her head softly.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Maya asked gently and the injured girl smiled slightly, thinking back the date she and Farkle shared.

"It was the date where Farkle and I got kicked out of the theatre for making too much of a racket" Riley replied and Maya burst out laughing, remembering the discussion the three had had after that night. And they were soon chatting about Maya's art course and some of what Riley was out of the loop for. Maya didn't know how to broach the topic about the marriage problems, even though it was Farkle's job to talk about this. She knew if she left it to him, they might still be waiting next century.

"Riley, honey. I need to tell you something about you and Farkle" Maya started and Riley's eyes widened.

"We don't have children to do we?" Riley asked frantically, looking very nervous and Maya shook her head quite firmly.

"No you don't, not yet anyway" Maya said, while quirking her eyebrow, with an amused expression. Riley seemed slightly disappointed with her response and Maya picked her up on that.

"What's wrong? Did you want there to be children?" The blonde asked with a confused expression and the brunette sighed, in thought.

"I don't know, I have always wanted children of my own…" Riley trailed off with a distant look but that look was soon replaced with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"A small army of rays of sunshine to light up the world, sounds like a good plan. But you may need to speak to Farkle about this Riley." Maya said worriedly near the end of her sentence.

"Anyway, what was that you needed to tell me, peaches?" Riley asked innocently and Maya felt her heart twig with pain. _She needs to hear the truth_ Maya thought to herself crossly.

"For the last couple months, Farkle has been very distant from you. From what you had been telling me, he hadn't been home until late at night, busy in the weekends and often away with the fairies." Maya said in one breath, and quickly took another breath and held it while waiting for Riley's response.

A small tear trickled down her cheek and Maya pulled her into a fierce hug, inwardly cursing Farkle for making Riley cry on more than one occasion.

"Does he not love me?" Riley asked brokenly and her floodgates were soon wide open. Crying emotions that she didn't knew she was holding, _must be the emotions from my forgotten memories_ she thought while holding onto Maya's leather jacket. But her head jerked up in surprise when she saw her husband leaning against the doorway, with tears streaming down his face also. With one of most tear jerking expressions on his face.

"I will always love you" He said looking straight into her eyes.

 **There you go! I hope you liked this chapter. A bit longer than the past ones. Please let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing me.**

 **Question for all of you!: Where do you guys think Lucas is? Do you think he plays a part in this, in any shape or form?**

 **Just something for you to ponder on. Anyway, please review!**


	6. Bruised

**Hey everyone! At times like this I really wish I was able to give you all high fives (or hugs!), thank you so much for still reading this!**

 **Thank you to Lucaya4Life, AngelGirl and Anilovesbooks123. AngelGirl, your review (no joke!) made me burst out laughing, which is not a good thing when you are in Maths but hey! Teacher didn't see anyway... Thank you Lucaya4Life for reviewing! (Love the name!) and Anilovesbooks123, thank you for being you! I love reading your reviews!**

 **I am sorry I sounded like some person that has just accepted an award!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meet's World or any of it's characters, just Hazel and plot idea**

Maya's head quick whipped back and forth between the couple and quickly made her escape and out into the corridor.

Riley watched her friend leave and continued to start at the door with a confused smile. Farkle walked up to her bed and kneeled before her, placing his hand under her chin to turn her head towards him.

"I know I did some bad things in the past and I also know you can't remember what I am talking about. So I am just going to say I am _so_ sorry about the past 4 months or so. What I was doing I am not ready to reveal right now. Maybe after you have regained some of your memory back. But I am going to work hard correcting what I did and we will figure this out together. I promise" He said earnestly while a small trickle of tears roll down his face. He used his other hand to wipe them away and have Riley a watery smile. Riley searched his face and then looked deeply in his eyes, moved by the amount of emotions pent up in those small circles. Under his eyes were deep lines and she had guessed he had not being get enough sleep lately.

"What were you doing?" She asked simply and he tilted his head in sadness and sighed.

"I am not sure if I should tell you, as you do not remember us being married in the first place. Maybe after we spend a bit more time together, getting you back into normal routine" He said pushing himself off the ground and sat next to her on the bed.

"Farkle….. Tell me what has happened in my life so far?" She said with a curious look and his face took on one of deep thought.

"Well we got married and we had our wedding outside in the gardens. I can remember what you looked like perfectly. You wore are gorgeous white dress. It had some lace on the bodice and the skirt fell just below your feet. You're hair was in ringlets that fell loosely over your shoulders. You had asked Shawn to give you away at the wedding, and I don't remember the actual ceremony too well. I was too busy thinking about you at the time. We went on our honeymoon for about 2 weeks and we decided to do up our apartment, as it was not in the best condition. We spent about 3 months working on it and it is now the most cosy and loving place I know.

We both work full time but found enough time to see each other often. Auggie has moved to London and did so a bit after our wedding." Farkle said after some thought.

Riley nodded with a bright smile, trying to imagine her wedding. Trying to imagine the nervous feeling harboring in her stomach under the love that she would be feeling for her husband-to-be. The face that would be displayed in Farkles face once he had seen her walk down the aisle.

"I am sorry I can't remember it, I am sorry I can't remember how or when you proposed to me." She said as she looked down in despair and Farkle chuckled slightly under his breath.

"Actually I was going to propose to you but you had got there before me. I was so shocked when I turned around and there you were, on one knee in front of me. With these big doe eyes." Farkle said while laughing at the memory and Riley joined in, remembering that for a while now she had been interested in the equality and women can do just as much as men can. If not more.

Farkle made himself comfy on the bed by stealing one of the pillows resting behind Riley's head, earning him a small slap to the shoulder.

"You bruise me" He exclaimed dramatically with his hand over his heart, mocking the action of falling over. Riley ribs started to hurt after Farkle had leaned too far over, and had fallen completely off the other side of the bed. A loud thump echoed the room and Riley quickly placed a hand over her mouth in the attempt to stop the mountain of giggles erupting. His head poked up from the side of the bed with a bewildered look and his hair poking up in all sorts of directions. Riley's hand could not control the amount of laughter that was stored and she gave up trying to hide it.

The married couple sat there in the white hospital room laughing beyond control. One female laying in the bed, pillows missing from behind and doubling over with laughter. One male sitting on the floor behind the bed, arms resting on the top of the bed with a gleam of hopefulness filling his eyes. Like something just clicked inside of his head and he saw hope in the situation.

 **There you are! I hope you liked it and I am sorry it is a bit shorter than usual! Question: does anyone have an idea to what is up with Farkle? (Apart from having an affair/cheating and dying/cancer?)**

 **Also, small thing, HAS ANYONE SEEN PART 2 OF GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL! ARGHHHHHH! (It is on YouTube if you haven't seen it!)**

 **KaeCover xx**


	7. Patterns

**Hey everyone! I am sorry it has been awhile since I updated (and Side by Side!) but here is the next bit of Forget me Not.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with this story! And all those who reviewed on the last chapter! More at the end of the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or the characters. All I own (or claim right to) is Hazel and the plot**

Farkle walked to the other side of the car after seeing his passenger safely secured in the other seat and got inside. He turned the keys and the car rumbled to life. He looked to his side and saw the female looking out the window with interest. Her eyes fell upon objects and stores as she drove past them. _She looks like a child in a toy store_ he mused inwardly.

Soon they had arrived to their destination and he rushed to other side of the door, opening it up in a mock bow and a flourish of a hand sweep.

"Does madame require anything else?" Farkle said in a terrible British accent and the lady laughed.

"Come off it Farkle" She said jokingly and Farkle merely raised an eyebrow.

"You have been spending too much time with Maya" He said and then showed her the way to the apartment.

"This is where me and wife live, the one with the red door" Farkle continued as they walked down the hallway.

The women looked around, taking in everything once more. As they entered they both took off their shoes and coats. Farkle started up once more in his horrible accent, dramatically pointing out everything in the home. Even the most weirdest of stuff.

"See that mark there on wall? That is mark from a vase that someone threw against the wall." He said and Riley turned her head with confusion.

"Who?" She said simply while walking up closer to the wall, inspecting the marking.

"Ummmm….. Lucasgotreallyangryaboutsomethingandstormedintherethrowingstuffthatwasinhiswayandthevasewasoneofthem" Farkle said really quickly hoping that was the end of the conversation. But Riley had managed to pick apart the words said.

"What…?" She said looking around. Farkle walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug. His arms wrapping around her body, holding Riley close.

"There was an argument soon after we got married and Lucas left our lives after that. We haven't really heard from or of him in awhile" He explained and Riley nodded. She played with the wedding band on her finger, twisting it around. She had found out that this action soothed her worries slightly. The two had agreed that Riley should wear her rings, it may jog her memory.

As the night wore on, Riley got to know the house a bit more and learn the habits that had been created between them. Like Riley cooked dinner while Farkle set the table and then washed the dishes. She slept on the left side of the bed and he, on the right.

As she walked out of the shower and into the bedroom, she heard Farkle's voice float from the living room. Riley quietly placed her dirty clothes into the hamper sitting next to the door and she crept out into the hallway, her back against the wall.

 _This isn't James Bond, Riley! Get a grip!_ She internally scoffed and scolded herself.

"I was wondering if I could cancel our next meeting?" Farkle's voice echoed and she saw his shadow move around. Riley walked forward until she was into the kitchen, crawling next to the cabinets.

"I know I have to give more notice but my wife just came out of hospital!" He exclaimed softly if possible into the phone. He bobbed his head at whatever response he was getting.

"Thank you but I think I can last a week without seeing you. It is not likely that she will bring up this topic after what just happened." He said and fell back onto the couch with a sigh.

"Thanks for understanding Becca" Farkle softly spoke and with that, he hang up. Letting his arm flop onto the couch and phone rolling out onto the ground.

Riley moved from her position in the kitchen and walked slowly out into the living room. She sat next to him and he jumped from the contact.

"Hey? You are alright?" Riley asked softly, eyes searching.

"Riles! I thought you were in bed" He said and Riley shook her head.

"I needed some water" She easily lied but felt guilt wash over her afterwards. Farkle nodded his head and then stood up. He walked in the direction of the bedroom and the brunette followed him.

As they got into bed and turned out the light, they said their goodnights and Riley soon fell asleep but Farkle's mind would not rest. His mind rushing with thoughts but he knew one thing for certain.

"I love you so much Riley" He said softly into the night and was returned with the patterned breathing of Riley. He inched closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. He drew comfort from her and tonight was no different.

 **I am sorry it is also a bit shorter than my usual amount but I felt like I had to leave it there!**

 **Now, this may take a while, (a sorry in advance!)**

 **AngelGirl - Aww thank you! May I ask if you have a certain couple that you ship? And something with the company, interesting!**

 **Guest/Lucaya4Life - I love this! ILLUMINATI? Never would have thought of that! I could not stop laughing at this review! (In the best way possible!)**

 **M - I am sorry I made you cry! But I am touched that I was able to do that! Thank you for the kind words! *wide smile on my face***

 **You me Venus - Thank you for reading this still! He may have, he may not have!**

 **Anilovesbooks123 - It is more like thank you for reading this! Agent Minkus, that could actually work... I may have a new plot!**

 **It's .FromStatefarm - Thank you for reviewing and check out chapter 2!**

 **That is it for me today! Please stay the amazing people you are and until next time!**

 **KaeCover x**


	8. 699

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and views! My mind is beyond blown at this point. I had a bit of a sad week last week. I am sure we all heard about the Orlando shooting...and one of my favourite singers was shot the night before. So in this chapter I have added some clips of one of her songs in memory. The song is Feelin' Good by Christina Grimmie, if you want to check it out.**

 **So I respond to the reviews down the bottom! I am sorry but this may become a habit of me doing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. Just Hazel and the plot.**

Light filtered through the cracks between the curtains. that were hanging neatly over the windows of the bedroom. Riley's eyes fluttered slightly but then opened quickly, having the realizen that there _was an arm hanging over her…._

Her head whipped around and came across the sight of Farkle Minkus. His hair rustled and sticking out in multiple ways and his mouth opened slightly. Small snores escaping.

Riley wiggled her way out of his grasp, feeling a tad uncomfortable and made her way to the kitchen. As she entered, she turned on the small radio that was peched up on one of counters. A fast beat opened up and song and she recognised the song within seconds of the song.

Humming the lyrics to herself, she walked over the fridge and started to prepare breakfast.

As she was stirring the batter, Riley looked around quickly and after seeing she was alone. Her mouth opened and she joined in on the song.

"I got that sunshine. It's like the world is mine" Her voice slightly wobbly at first but soon picked up confidence

"I can't deny I'm feeling good

Can't stop from smiling

I'm bottled lightning

Deep inside I'm feeling good"

She got the frying pan out, remembering where Farkle had placed it the night before and scooped some batter into it. She sang along to next part of the chorus and twirled around the room with the beat, allowing the pancake to cook.

"All my heartbreak,

My long and rainy days are gone

And now I can't complain

Everything's alright

I'm feeling so alive

I can't deny I'm feeling good" Belting out the lyrics to the song, she moved around the kitchen, gathering some plates to place the freshly cooked pancakes.

"I was so low on Friday alone

No one even called my phone

I looked in the mirror

And I said to myself

Why am I still sitting at home?"

Riley turned off the cooker and whirled around to see Farkle standing at the doorway, leaning up against the door frame and his mouth owning a small smirk but it was a happy one.

He walked up to the radio and turned up the volume much to Riley's surprised and went to get some glasses down from one of the cabinets. All while singing the lyrics to the song playing.

"Now I'm on a role

And I'm losing control

'Cause" His voice slightly out of tune but Riley didn't care at that moment. Her smile as wide as the human body would let it go and her eyes were alight. She knew even without the knowledge of the past year that Farkle hated singing but only did it when alone and felt safe. The fact that he was trying to put her at ease was so reassuring it made her heart swell.

The couple prepared breakfast together while singing along to any of the songs that were broadcasted on the radio and they happily ate their pancakes when finished.

Farkle was soon out the door to go to work but not before reminding her what the password to Netflix was.

"Remember, call me if you feel anything? Okay? Even if it is a headache!" He said firmly but his face was soft. His eyes quickly searching her voice, a tight smile on his face and he was gone.

Farkle walked quickly out of the apartment and up to his car. As he pulled out of the driveway his mind switched off the thought process that was channeling in his mind and completely focused on the road.

Hazel was in her usual spot as he walked through the doors, waiting to greet him.

"Sir, we have the documents from Mexican company you had a meeting with last week. I have put them on your desk already, along with a few papers that need signing by tomorrow." Hazel said as she looked through her folder, making sure everything that was needed was said.

"Thank you Hazel, I will see to them shortly. Also remember what is happening tonight? Be in my office by 5:30 then we can go to the spot." Farkle replied and then walked away from the female.

The day ticked by slowly for both Riley and Farkle. Farkle was full of dread about what was going to occur at 5:30 and onwards. Riley was more bored than anything.

As soon as the radio clock turned to 5:30, his door opened and Hazel stepped into his office with a coat draped over her arm. Farkle stood and they both nodded grimly.

It was a silent car ride and they both kept the silence alive.

He parked to car and they walked through the big iron gates. They both knew the way and soon they found what they were looking for. There sat underneath a weeping willow was a small rock. They both sat up against the tree and looked down at the area in front of them.

In front of them was a rock with some words carved into them. A grave.

 **Here lies Stuart Minkus**

 **Beloved father, son and husband**

 **With 699 A's, which according to him is more than you!**

 **He shall be missed**

Farkle still couldn't believe his father had asked for that certain sentence on his grave. It was a typical Minkus move he knew. Hazel laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there together, thinking.

 **So there you go! I hope you liked it, I am sorry if it feels like a filler chapter instead of a proper one.**

 **Now...**

 **Maranoismylife: Thanks? I think... Is that comment towards Riley or me? Sorry a bit confused but thank you for commenting!**

 **AngelGirl: Hey! It is no problem! Least I could do! I feel honoured that my story can do that! I never thought about Riley and Zay together but that would be a fun couple. Hope to see you soon too!**

 **Mysteriouspurplehorse2121: Becca will come in a bit more later. You will soon see what part she plays! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Anilovesbooks123: I hope you get some sleep soon! I am so happy that you like this so much! And keep being that awesome person I know you are!**

 **Please review to let me know what you thought! Why do you think Hazel went with Farkle to the grave?**

 **KaeCover xx**


	9. Shudders

**Hey everyone! Thank you soooo much for reading the last chapter! Now hopefully in this chapter you get some answers you are looking for. But only a bit of infomation is given out! Yes I know I am evil (I have been told this before!). Now I saw Girl Meets Triangle yesterday and I literally screamed at the cliff hanger that the evil producers and writers left us on! Am I the only one thinking that Disney may take this new apporach and Lucas choses Zay or something? No? Only one? Okay...**

 **maranoismylife: Haha thank you!**

 **Mysteriouspurplerose2121: Thank you again for reviewing! You are amazing!**

 **AngelGirl: I promise I will get back to Side by Side soon. I am pre-writing alot of chapters for it. And I am glad I could make you laugh! Feels nice...**

 **Guest: Well here is another chapter for you! I hope you like it!**

 **Anilovesbook123: 'ello. Thank you! I hope you like this chapter also!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets Wolrd or any of it's characters. Only Hazel, Becca and the plot.**

The car headlights flickered off as the engine was killed. He softly closed the front passenger seat door and jogged up to the apartment. He saw light through the crack under the door and pulled his keys out to unlock the door. As he placed his shoes by the door he was greeted with the sight of his wife curled in a ball on the sofa. An old blanket nustled up to her body, attempting to give warmth to the human. Farkle walked up to Riley and reached down to pick her up. But saw a small card beside the table, not without a quick glance to the brunette he picked the card up.

 **Hey Farkle,**

 **I wasn't exactly sure when you were getting home so I am writing this just in case I am asleep before you arrive. If not, I will discreetly dispose of this…..**

 **There is some chicken sandwiches on the bench if hungry. And I hope you don't mind but I had a strange urge to wear one of your jumpers. So I did. I promise I will give it back in the morning!**

 **Lot's of love and smiles**

 **Riles**

Farkle cracked a smile after reading this and looked down fondly at his wife. He couldn't imagine his life without her and he didn't want to be around if this world was Riley-less. He picked her up and the blanket slipped away, revealing a baggy jumper that fell across her frame. It usually fit him but on her, it was a tad big.

Riley, in the past, was renown for stealing his jumpers and turtlenecks. He would always find them missing one night and magically appear later. When Riley was wearing them.

He carried into the bedroom and placed her carefully under the covers. Pushing some of her hair to the side of her head, his eyes misted with the love he harboured for the women in front of him.

Farkle walked into the study and opened his laptop lid so it turned on. The top of it was covered with a very thin layer of dust. But dust no less. It had been a while since he tried to work from home.

He opened a web browser and began his search for the knowledge he longed to know.

It wasn't until the computer suddenly shut down and he realised that it hadn't been plugged in the entire time. Therefor had turned off. Farkle looked around and saw the time of around three in the morning. With his eyes drooping, the male made his way to bed, making sure to turn away from Riley, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Riley's eyes widen suddenly, hearing a noise coming from the bathroom. Lot's of rustling and thuds. She looked over and saw Farkle's space empty, feeling slightly relieved that she may be able to cross off intruder from her list. Walking out into the hallway and down to the door of the bathroom. Her eyes misted with the sight and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop from crying out loud.

Farkle was sitting on the ground. Back against the bathtub and he was crying so deeply and heavily. Choked out sobs and gasping breathes. His shoulders falling backwards and forwarding with the current of tears.

Riley opened the door and rushed to his side. Farkle's head snapped upwards and looked alarmed with the thought of her knowing about his break down.

She wrapped arms around him and pulled him close. His head nestled into her hair and the sobs kept on coming. Riley made soothing noises and rubbing his back. Tears were now coming down her face but she angrily wiped them away. Upset with herself for getting upset when her husband needed her most.

They stayed in this position until Riley felt Farkle shift and lift his head. He used the back of his head as a tissue and they sat there hugging each other.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riley asked quietly as she stood up and out stretched her hand towards him. He wordlessly take her hand and followed as she led him to the kitchen. He sat himself up on one of the stools that sat on the other side of the bench. Watching her as she made some hot chocolate.

"I guess I felt slightly overwhelmed with everything" He said and she nodded while adding the milk to the drinks.

"I visited my dad's grave today" he admitted and Riley's head whipped around. Her eyes softened and made sure to put extra marshmallows in his drink.

"Did you go alone?" She asked quietly. Ever since Maya had told her about the past couple months ago, she had been trying to think of different ideas to why this was happening. She was hoping it wasn't the most common one. Cheating.

"Umm yeah I went with Hazel" He said cautiously.

"I am sorry, must be the memory thing but can you remind me who Hazel is?" Riley asked innocently, internally thinking Maya would be impressed with her lying skills.

"Of course love, Hazel is the daughter of my mother's sister" He said smiling and Riley smiled brightly back. Knowing that Hazel would not be the case of Farkle's absence.

The two sat talking to each other long after the sun rises, and the people of the world, or America, started to wake up.

 **There you go everyone! Thank you for reading yet another chapter of Forget me Not! Now, so we know a bit about Hazel now! So I can safely say myself that he is not cheating on Riley with Hazel. Please review to let me know what you think!**

 **KaeCover x**


	10. Falling

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! I feel really bad but I can now feel slightly better now that I am posting this chapter. Okay so we know who Hazel, so no he is not having an affair with his cousin! I can promise you that! So did anyone see Girl Meets Upstate? Urghhhh we need to sort this triangle out stat. It is slowly killing me inside. I am seriously hoping Lucas picks Maya, Smackle falls for Zay and Riarkle will be in action. So if the writers of Girl Meets World is reading this (very unlikely...) but please make Riarkle happen! I will even get down on my knees to beg! *coughs and straightens clothes from outburst***

 **Anyway...**

 **Lucille Perished: Thank you so much for reading this! And for reviewing!**

 **Mysteriouspurplerose1212: Thank you! I couldn't keep you guys in the dark forever! That would be truely evil...**

 **AngelGirl: Sorry if I cause any distress! Yes you are weird but all the best people are! So Hazel does not have anything to do with this. Just a good friend and employee.**

 **Anilovesbooks123: Hey! I have a super spy story in the process of being made, so that should be finished soon and up for viewing!**

 **Okay I am going to stop talking now...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters, just the plot, Hazel and Becca**

It was a couple weeks later and the two had made themselves a pattern or routine. Farkle would head out about eight o'clock and Riley would spend her days either staying home in the apartment or wander a bit around town. She liked spending her days in central park. The leaves were turning their natural golden colours and she sit down and watch the world go by. She had taken to writing in this little journal the doctors recommended her using, hoping it might trigger some memories. So far she has started to remember small details. Like the lace design on her wedding dress or the smell of Farkle attempting to cook one night. And that smell was smoke and she swears the frying pan has never been the same again.

About once a week, Maya would sneak away from classes and join Riley on her walks. Talking about the past. But about twice a week Farkle would return home late and not say a word about it so Riley let it be.

One day, Riley wanted to spend the day with Farkle so she had begged him to finish up early.

" _Farkle, please, I want to spend some time with you!" Riley walked around the bench and right up to her husband._

" _Riles, love…." He said with pleading eyes but was returned with her big doe/puppy eyes. She knew that he could not say no to the Riley eyes. It used to the have the same affect of Mr Matthews._

" _Fine, I will try to sign out early" He sighed and went on his way to work. Leaving Riley feeling slightly bewildered with his reaction._

As Riley sat under a tree, having brushed most of the leaves aside, she wrote into her little journal waiting for her husband to make an appearance on the footpath next to her.

 _ **I was walking around the hallway this morning, to get the cleaning supplies to clean the bathroom :( and I heard Farkle on the phone again. He kept mentioning some 'Becca'? I wonder who she is… she might be some cousin or something. Or maybe… no Riley, remember, think the best of everything and everyone!**_

 _ **Maya has been working on this painting, you can hear it scream Maya from miles away. Her teacher is quite impressed with it. He said "I can see the dismay and tears of a passing". I think she painted something about me forgetting. Oh dear, I hope she wasn't too upset! I am still the same Riley, right? Being hit by a car can't really change me can it? I love sitting on the ground among the leaves...**_

The words died on her pen as she saw a figure walk up to her. The sun blinded her eyesight slightly but the familiar shape and figure of her husband was easy to distinguish.

"Hey" He said smiling and Riley beamed back brightly at him. She tucked a loose her behind her ear, but a hand reached there before she did. Farkle's hand gently placed the hair behind the back of her ear.

She opened her mouth to say something but was caught off shortly.

"Farkle!" A feminine voice yelled over the park, catching the ears of multiple people. Farkle's head whipped around and the couple saw a lady try to walk across the lawn in very high heels.

"Becca!" He raised an arm to wave and she returned the arm gesture. Riley crocked her head to the side to analysis the women, _she is quite beautiful_ she thought and sighed inwardly.

"Farkle, and this must be Mrs Minkus? Hi I am Becca Murphy! Farkle has told me all about you!" She said brightly before roughly pulling Farkle's arm and dragging him a few metres away. Just out of earshot.

Riley could only grab glances of the conversation.

"...you have to tell her!...more time….you know my number…...this is going to hurt her more….stop putting it off…...but…...nothing…"

Her eyebrows scrunched together, trying to piece what she had heard with what she knew. Which was not a lot.

As she looked back at the two of them, Becca was leaning forward to give Farkle a hug and he accepted. She looked away quickly, not wanting to look any longer.

When Becca was back on her way, not before giving Farkle a subtle glare, did Farkle sit back down next to Riley.

Riley mind may have been plagued with deep thoughts and worries but on her face, she was all smiles and rainbows. Like always.

 **So chapter 10 of Forget me Not! Wow... please let me know what you think by reviewing. I know I have barely mentioned him but does anyone want to take a guess as to what happened to Lucas? And what is up with Farkle and Becca?**

 **KaeCover xx**


	11. Inner Maya

**Hey everyone! So yet again this is a chapter for Forget me Not and I love all you guys for reading this and supporting me while I wrote it! Don't worry, this story is not over yet! So much to tell! Anyways, I am slightly crushed after watching Girl Meets Ski Lodge part 2 but we still have like half a season yet to make our Riarkle dreams come true! Has anyone heard Sabrina Carpenter's new song On Purpose? SHE KILLED IT! (In a good way). I am currently writing this while listening to Fleetwood Mac, does anyone else like them?**

 **Luna moon 18: Thanks so much for reading this! I know it is so hard to find them! But I hope this helps in some sort of way (Forget me Not). If you haven't already, please check out my other Riarkle fanfic Side by Side!**

 **sharingstories2: Oh my gosh thank you! You have no idea how much that comment means to me! *hug over the internet***

 **princessyuki08: Thank you! In my mind he is not the type to cheat either *wink* (Seriously). That might be a connection! Who knows?**

 **Lucille Perished: Thank you for reviewing and reading! Haha I never thought off number 2... hmmm**

 **Anilovesbooks123: Hey there! You guys are so close! I will be sad when this is over but I have some more stories for when this finishes...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. I only own the plot, Becca and Hazel**

 **Warning: This chapter may reveal a lot so you have been warned. But it doesn't give the answer to the main question regarding this whole story, right enough talking on my part.**

Riley was lounging out on the sofa when she heard a little rap on the door. Her head poked up to stare at the piece of wood for a fraction of a minute before standing to answer it. When the door swung open she came face to face with a familiar face.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed with a shock echoing over her face.

"Can I come in?" He asked with a hesitant voice and worry edged in it.

She stepped aside so he could come it and followed him as he stepped into the living room. Lucas sitting on the sofa and Riley on the small armchair near the fireplace.

"Is it true that you don't remember?" He asked with small hope shining through.

"Yeah, I am sorry" the brunette said with one corner of her mouth turning upwards slightly.

"No don't apologise!" He all but yelled and she raised a eyebrow with his response.

"It's a great thing!"

"I don't understand Lucas"

"Means you can divorce Farkle and we can date!"

"Lucas!" She sat upright and her eyes were wider than the destroyed fry pan at the back of the cupboard in the kitchen.

"Riles, you can't seriously tell me that you like being left alone everyday and not knowing if Farkle is going to return each night!"

"How dare you! You have no idea what I like!" Riley yelled standing up, back stiff.

Lucas also stood up and walked closer to her, so they were face to face. Well as close as they could get to that with the height difference.

"Riley, come one. We are like summer rain remember?" He said more gently. Reaching out his hand to stoke to the side of her face. Riley flinched at the contact and stepped back slightly.

She shook her head and went to the door, opening it up giving him a hard glare. Trying to mentally give him the hint to get out of her house, NOW.

After a few minutes of gentle eye pleading and complete death glares, Riley sighed and went back over to Lucas. Grabbing his wrist she turned around and started again towards the door despite having less physical strength than Lucas, making it very easy for him to dig his heels in.

What Riley didn't expect was tripping up and Lucas trying to break the fall for her by pushing himself under her. She didn't expect to landing right on top of him in a very awkward position. And she certainly didn't expect Lucas to take advantage of the situation by trapping her body with his arms and kissing her right on the lips.

It took about Riley 2 seconds to realise what's happening and instantly started thrashing around, hoping he would release her. No such luck.

"LET ME GO LUCAS!" Her muffled voice sounded through the apartment. Her mind quickly thinking and kneed him in some…. sensitive areas.

He instantly let go to let out a wolf like howl and she took this opportunity to stand up and dust herself over.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He howled and she narrowed her eyes at him, wishing death glares would live up to their names.

"You betrayed my trust!" She said raising her arms with her words in an agitated way.

"You love me!" He yelled and her face went stonely, in a very unlike Riley way.

"No I don't and I never will! Farkle was right, you are just a face, nothing else. NOTHING! You have no right to say such things about me and I am asking you to please leave this apartment and take a trip down 'never entre my life again' lane. I love Farkle…." She trailed off, eyes widening for the second time.

"I love Farkle" She said again with a smile that could light up the darkest place on Earth.

The two heard a loud thump and saw Farkle standing there at the door and a briefcase hazardly dropped on the floor beside him. He had even wider smile than RIley and world peace could have been made possible with the expression on his face.

"I love you so much Riley" He said before running over with his arms wide open. Riley met him halfway, embracing Farkle pecked little kisses all over her face. All while Lucas was sitting there on the floor, curled up into a tight ball with a look of shock clearly displayed on his face.

 **And there you go, I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	12. Pacing

**Hey everyone! 8,000 VIEWS! THERE IS SERIOUSLY NO WORDS ANYMORE! I think Oxford may have to extend the dictionary... So for this chapter, this is more of a memory or recount of the past. It is the Riarkle wedding! I am very sorry if it is not very good. I have never been to a wedding before and I don't exactly trust the verisons I have seen on TV so I am sorry. If you notice any mistakes, please tell me! I won't get offended in any way!**

 **Lucille Perished: Thank you! I was trying to go for that feel. I wanted to cut any ties between them and this felt like a good direction to go in. And no I really didn't think of it but I love it!**

 **Anilovesbooks123: TEAM RIARKLE! And you are one of the coolest people, so don't worry in that department! Yeah that was kind of what I was going with. Because, quick back story: As we know Riley and Lucas didn't work together, and Maya and Lucas were just, like, no no. But because years had passed he kind of clang onto the idea of marry or dating one of the two and saw an opening when Riley lost her memory. So yeah... thank you! I am so glad everyone likes Side by Side.**

 **Guest: You are so close to the truth with one of your ideas that I got a bit 'OH NO, THEY KNOW MY SECRETS!' but no, Riley and Lucas never had anything. Unless you count what happened in like season 2 or something. If you read the above message to another reader, I give a bit of back story... Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Sharingstories2: Thank you so much!**

 **princessyuk108: I am sorry if it was too abrupt...but thank you! I do like Lucas as character, just don't like the idea of him and Riley together. Also I guess this chapter was slight pent up anger (if you call it that) for Lucas. For the last like season or something, he has been kind of leading on this two girls and they go along with it. So I kind of had to let that out somehow, sorry... YAY I found another person who listen to Fleetwood Mac, I myself am a massive fan of Little Lies.**

 **: Thank you so much for reading! He may or may not, who knows? (Hehe)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meet's World or any of it's characters. Only the plot, Hazel and Becca**

 _Maya was sure that the floor underneath Riley's feet would have a dent because of all the pacing._

 _"_ _MAYA!" Riley looked over frustrated but her face took on a look of helplessness. Today was she getting married to her fiancèe, but some things were not going to plan. The lady that Katy had hired to do the girls make up, called in and said she had caught the flu. The cater brought the wrong food with her and Riley was stressing internally but keeping the go lucky attitude for the rest of the world to see._

 _Both girl's heads snapped up at the sound of a knock at the door. The very door that was separating the bride to the chaos of the wedding outside. Katy had taken it upon herself to co-organise the event as Topanga was no longer alive. Riley in the past had multiple breakdowns over the fact that her dad won't be the one walking her down that aisle and her mum will not be sitting in the front prew complaining about how quickly she had grown up._

 _The door creaked open and there stood, Farkle. He was all dressed up in his tux and his hair was combed._

 _He took one look at a frazzled Riley and rushed over to embrace her. The couple stood there for a couple minutes until Farkle released his grip on his bride but not before placing a chaste kiss on her temple._

 _"_ _How you feeling?" He asked gently and she started pacing and ranting again about how they had no food for the guests and how she may resort to putting in a bulk order at McDonald's. Riley stopped short when she heard Farkle's voice but he was speaking to her._

 _"_ _Hey!" He said enthusiastically over the phone and Riley narrowed her eyes slightly all while Maya chuckled on how her peaches' dark side was developing quite nicely._

 _"_ _Yes, we have a bit of a problem…..you heard already….yikes…..yep, good ol' Katy…..okay thanks…..owe you one" He finished before hanging up. Maya walked up to him, directly placing herself in front of Riley so she was out of eye view for her intended husband._

 _"_ _Katy did come calls and we have food organised" Farkle said hesitantly while raising one eyebrow ever so slightly. The two girls let out a sigh of relief before Maya clapped her hands together and walked over to her suitcase._

 _"_ _Oi, Farkle, can you get her to sit down over there?" She yelled at him in a commanding tone, not leaving any room for question._

 _"_ _Alright, Farkle… GET OUT!" She yelled and whipped her arm out, pointing to the door and said male quickly ran out of the door as the only witness in the room was Riley and he believed she didn't want to spend her wedding day in a courtroom. Answering questions about his murder._

 _"_ _Okay, Riley I am going to do your make up and then we are going to get you married. And this whole experience has reminded me why I never want to get married. I would elop at best." She grumbled to herself as she trailed off._

 _It was ten minutes later and Shawn was pacing outside the large doors, hiding him from the guests and anyone that showed up for the wedding. He was waiting for Riley to join him so they could walk down the aisle._

 _He really couldn't believe it when she asked him to give her away. He always thought Cory would walk his own daughter but that was no longer an option._

 _Just as he turned for another round of pacing, Riley stepped into the room wearing her wedding dress and Maya followed wearing her customary maid of honour dress._

 _The older male offered up his arm to her with a charming smile on his face and she accepted. Beaming up at him with the brightest smile._

 _Maya gave her a final glance before walking through the doors in front of her and soon it was Riley's turn._

 _Riley and Shawn walking onto the carpet at the typical Wedding March sounded out and all Riley could focus on was Farkle at the very end, waiting for her._

 _Farkle turned and saw the love of his life walking towards him. She was easily a angel sent down from the heavens._

 _Her hair was out, in soft curls, falling just below her shoulders. Her dress was white with a sweetheart neckline with lace covering the rest of her shoulders. The dress pinched in at the waist and flowed elegantly down to her feet. Her makeup was minimal apart from the emphasis put on her shining eyes. Making her eyes look wide and doe like._

 _When she reached the altar, Shawn gave Riley's hand to Farkle. Conveying his message through are eye glance. "Hurt her and I will be after your blood"._

 _Farkle and Riley held hands, shared a quick loving glance before turning to the front._

 **There you go! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Any thoughts?**

 **KaeCover xx**


	13. Tucking

**Hey everyone! Just a quick note, this chapter is short but I have my reasons! I couldn't write too much as it wouldn't work and also I just didn't have many ideas for this chapter, sorry guys.**

 **Okay, Girl Meets Real World (Girl Meets Sassy Haltertop) has anyone seen it? What did Riley say?! Why is everyone upset!? Please tell me!**

 **Also for anyone that didn't read it before, here is a quick backstory to this. So we are not all lost, want to make sure everyone is on the same page.**

 **This is way after high school. They are around the of 21-28 (try and guess!) and Riley and Farkle are married. Maya is single and Zay is in Texas. Smackle is somewhere taking over the world probably. I may bring her back for awhile, hmmm... Lucas is a lost puppy basically because he still clings to the life they had in middle/high school and won't face the facts that he doesn't have two best friends after him. Riley has lost her memories of the last year but now remembers the love she had for Farkle after being triggered by Lucas. Huckleberry wanted to take advantage of this but back fired. Riley and Farkle have kissed but we still don't know what is up with Farkle! And who is Becca?! (Some secret love affair *wink*)Hahaha, who knows really!**

 **princessyuki08: Thank you! I wasn't sure how it be taken by everyone. I was going to write that soon. Maybe after some intense ground breaking chapter just to leave everyone in surpense! Haha :)**

 **Anilovesbooks123: Hey! Thank you once again for reviewing! If I could hug you right now I would, no joke. Wonder when the next plane leaves...hmmmm hehe**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World, if I did season 4,5,6 would have been confirmed. I do not own the characters from GMW only the plot to this fanfic, Hazel and Becca.**

The couple were sitting sitting on the couch together, knees just touching. They both stared ahead neither knowing what to say to one another.

"What happens next?" Riley asked suddenly turning towards Farkle with her eyes open. He sighed and turned his body so he was sitting front on.

"Well first I want to knowing exactly what happened with Lucas, because I walk into my house with him in pain and you standing over him, telling him that you love me." He said and Riley turned her head away briefly before answering.

"I was hanging out here and he showed up and door. He came in told me to basically dump you and to leave with him. He came onto me, I didn't like and I kneed him. You know the rest." She said shortly, not wanting to think about everything that had happened.

The male moved closer and wrapped an arm around her small frame and she held on tight.

"I felt like, after Lucas started kissing me that this was totally wrong. I remembered the burning sense of love I have always had for you but not just the schoolgirl. More like eternal love, the type you marry for.." She trailed off finally raising her head and looking her husband in the eye. He rested his head on her shoulder, with a soft smile.

 _She remembers loving me…_ he thought gleefully and started to play with a lock of her hair.

Riley abruptly stood up and walked over to the home phone and started to call a number that she could recite in her sleep and most probably after she died too. Maya's number.

"Hey peaches, do you want to come over for a movie night with Farkle and I?" She asked and hopped onto the top of the bench, legs swinging forward and back.

"Yep…. of course…...is there any other way?...yes, Farkle knows…...10 mins?...bye!" She grinned while placing the phone back on its holder.

Farkle still sat on the couch, with a amused smile as he watched his wife buzz around the house. Ordering the chinese, getting the movies out, making sure they were logged into Netflix, popcorn was popping, comfy pjs were thrown at the male head to get changed into and such.

"Breathe Riles" He said jokingly as she plopped beside him on the couch with a few moments to spare before Maya was due to arrive.

"Hey Farkle..?" She said hesitantly

"Hmm" He said distractly from the National Geographic he had just picked up.

"Did you ever make a nickname for me?" She said and Farkle crooked his head slightly to the left in thought.

"Yes I did, I stole this from my father but I used to call you Matts for some reason. Riles always seemed to be Maya's thing and I felt like I needed something different." He said finally while smiling brightly at her. The brunette smiled at the name and nodded happily.

Just as Farkle was about to say something, a knock sounded out from the other side of the front door. Causing Farkle to close his mouth but internally tucking away his thought for later.

"Hey peaches! Come on in!" He didn't have to turn around to face the door to know that they were hugging.

The trio were soon settled down, with bowls of popcorn on their laps and a TV playing the intro of a movie. Riley was sitting close to Maya with her legs on top of her lap and Maya's head was rested upon the brunette's shoulder. Farkle sat next to his wife with his arm tucked arm her waist, keeping her close to his body.

The light aside the window started to fade and the eyelids of the adults started to droop. Farkle stood up slowly and placed a blanket over the two sleeping forms before walking to their bedroom to sleep in an actual bed. Wanting to get some sleep before work the next morning.

 **So that is it everyone! The end, this story is done. We will never know what actually happened in those 4 months...**

 **Don't worry everyone, I was kidding. I am not going to stop writing this any time soon. That I can promise. But please review! Did you like the way Farkle reacted or not? Should he have been angrier? If so please let me know and I can write another verison!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	14. Author

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is not another chapter...**

 **But I have some news, and no, Forget me Not is still in the process of being written so that isn't finishing soon.**

 **For those who don't know, I have now started to write a new story, it is called the Promises of her Parents. It is a bit different to my usual stories but I am hoping you guys will like it!**

 **Please check it out and review to tell me what you think!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	15. Bouncing

**Hey everyone... *waves a white flag* I am sooo sorry it took me a long time to post another chapter. But here is chapter 14 for Forget me Not and this time we focus on Farkle...ohhhh how will this turn out? Will you learn who Becca is? Maybe...**

 **But let me just say this... 12,000 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE!**

 **lunequireve: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that!**

 **Anilovesbooks123: Hey there! I hope you were not too sleepy!**

 **AngelGirl: I hope this chapter may help give a bit more towards the whole Becca/Farkle problem**

 **Lucille Perished: You think so? Thank you!**

 **princessyuki08: I was aiming for the age range around 26 going on 27. I am not entirely sure how people who have just finished college feel like when it comes to careers or marriage as I don't have much experience in that area. So thank you!**

 **thelittespud: Thank you so much! I think I may have waited too long to update though...opps**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters. I only own the plot, Hazel and Becca.**

Farkle rose from his side of the bed as he woke up the next morning. Sun flittered through the cracks between the curtains and he placed one hand over his mouth as he walked into the kitchen. The male looked over the bench top to see Riley and Maya still curled up on the sofa. Their heads resting on one another and looking completely at peace.

He tiptoed around the house as he got his things ready for work not before placing a chaste kiss on Riley's forehead.

He crept out of the house and closed the door softly behind him.

Putting his keys into the ignition to start up the car before reversing car out onto the busy streets of New York. He turned on the radio soon after and the same song that he had caught Riley singing and dancing too started to blast. Farkle happily sang along quietly although he would never admit it if someone ever questioned him.

He parked his car in the space reserved especially for him. There was a little sign above the car park with a number plate that matched the one on his car exactly.

Walking into the elevator he nodded to familiar faces and waited patiently until his stop. Hazel quickly brought him up to date with everything that had happened over the last 12 hours and Farkle was quickly set to work.

The young Minkus had an appointment with Becca at 4 o'clock that afternoon and he really needed to talk her. Urgently.

The day ticked by slowly and painfully in Farkles opinion. 3:30 couldn't have come any sooner.

He left the building hastily, not before telling Hazel to cancel in any meetings that may have taken place later in the day.

He reversed the car out onto the road and drove to the hospital quietly. No radio this time. He tapped his fingers against the side of the steering wheel as he waited until the traffic cleared up. The roads were blocked with people all funneling into the same roads.

Farkle finally reached the hospital with 15 minutes spare before his appointment. He greeted the receptionist with a smile before seating in one of the waiting room chairs. There was a loud cry a couple seats down from him and he looked over to his right. A mother was struggling to look after her baby and other children at the same time. She looked up hastily before looking down just as quickly, after seeing Farkle gaze.

"Would you like me to look after you child for a couple minutes?" He offered to her and she glanced up surprised. Just as she was about to decline, a small child started tugging on her skirt.

"Mummy, I need to poo" The young child said and the mother looked up at Farkle once more.

"Thank you, that would be lovely!" She said and passed the small baby for Farkle to hold while she took the rest of her family to the bathroom.

Farkle shifted his position to make sure the baby was comfortable she could be. He looked down fondly at the baby and started to rock the baby. Trying to sooth her whimpers. The baby's face twisted into a contorted expression and even with Farkle being inexperienced with babies he knew this was not a good sign. He whirled around his head panicking only slightly before turning back to look at the baby.

He poked out his tongue and she gurgled. Farkle's eyes widened and continued to make funny faces at the baby, while faintly bouncing his knee. The baby laughed and gurgled at his actions.

It was just when the baby tried to grab Farkle's nose or something in the vicinity, Becca opened the door and her face showed surprise. That thing she expected in her waiting room was Farkle Minkus playing with a baby.

Farkle opened his mouth to speak but the mother from before came rushing over, collecting her baby in her arms and thanking him. She walked away but not before saying thank you again.

Becca stood aside and Farkle walked in and sat down in his usual seat. Becca walked over and sat in her desk chair, grabbing a notebook and crossing her legs. She looked up expectedly and popped the end of the pen.

"How do you feel Farkle?"

 **There you go! Did anyone like having a bit more time with Farkle as the main character for the chapter? Please let me know if you did! Please review or PM if you have any comments or suggestions!**

 **Also does anyone think I should raise the rating of the story higher?**

 **KaeCover xx**


	16. Broken

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is a bit longer than my usual ones... this chapter idea was from the suggestion of princessyuki08! Now you will all know how Cory and Topanga died! I was reading some of my older chapters (proof reading) and I remembered how I had left some hints on Becca's purpose and why Farkle had been distant. *cough* chapter 4 and 15 *cough***

 **Also remember to check out Promises of her Parents!**

 **Guest: I will write some more Farkle I promise! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Lucille Perished: Sorry was that a yes for me raising the rating higher? Sorry I got a bit confused there... thank you once again for reading! *online hug***

 **Anilovesbooks123: Sorry but the cliffhanger had to be done. Otherwise if I kept going then it would give away everything...haha**

 **Guest: Thank you! Well Zay is kind of cosy with Maya in this chapter but as close friends. I was thinking of making a OC for a love interest for Maya. What do you think?**

 **princessyuki08: Yeah, she kind of is in a way... no I haven't seen it! And don't worry you haven't mentioned it before. I have been meaning to watch it but have not got around to it. Is it a good movie?**

 **Stardust16: Farkle is my favourite character too :)! Thank you and I hope I can...**

 **ReadingBAWSE: Maybe or maybe not...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. Only the plotline of this story and Hazel and Becca**

" _Cory come on! Auggie's plane lands soon and we need to get there before he actually goes through customs!" Topanga yelled out and her voice carried throughout the apartment._

" _Coming!" Her husband yelled back in response and Topanga grinned to herself before looking around the apartment. It had not changed very much since the children had moved out. Minus the amount of toys and papers that were once littered around the place. Their youngest children had just recently moved out after gaining a job in London. It was a surprise to everyone but Auggie and Ava were still dating. Ava's behaviour had tamed a little over the years and now Topanga didn't always feel like her out every time she walked into their apartment. Not every time at least._

 _Cory ran passed to Topanga and to the front door, opening it with an expectant look on his face._

 _She rolled her eyes before walking out of the door with Cory following close behind. As they started the engine they began to talk about Riley's blossoming relationship with her lifelong friend Farkle._

" _When Lucas came into the picture I thought they would end up together. He was such a gentleman but I guess it wasn't to be" Topanga sighed and looked out the window at the passing buildings._

" _Well I didn't tell you this but you know how they have been dating around 2 years or so now? Farkle come to my office and asked for my blessing" Cory said trying to nonchalant_

" _BLESSING?" Topanga swirled around on her seat and faced her husband with her mouth wide open. Cory grinned to himself and nodded. Internally laughing at his wife's facial expressions._

" _Cory, what did you say to him?" The female demanded and Cory turned to her with a cheeky grin._

" _Cory….." Topanga warned and then realised what he was trying to say._

" _Our little girl is getting married!" She squealed to herself._

" _Not yet, I just gave him my blessing he actually hasn't proposed yet so no dropping hints to Riley!" He said._

" _Our children are growing up so fast" Topanga said and she looked at her husband while he turned his face so that he was facing her too._

 _Neither noticed in those seconds the car racing towards them. One moment they were looking at one another with so much love and the next their car was tossing and turning until it reached the side of the road, upside down._

 _A passer quickly stopped at the side of the road and called the ambulance._

 _Meanwhile Riley was hanging out with Maya at a cafe when her phone rang. She pulled out her phone with a confused face before answering._

 _Maya leaned forward slightly, trying to hear the conversation happening._

" _Riley Matthews speaking…. Yes they are my parents….what?...ummm…..thank you" The brunette ended the call with a shocked face. But inside she was completely numb. She was now on autopilot._

" _Maya, we have to go. My parents were in a car accident." She said as she picked up her things calmly and Maya's face dropped. The two left the cafe quickly and drove quietly to the hospital in utter silence._

 _When they reached there Riley walked up to the receptionist and asked for her parents. After being pointed to the right direction, the two set out for the emergency rooms._

 _Doctors were rushing in and out of the rooms with panicked faces and shouting commands._

 _Maya got out her phone and texted the others._

 _To: The Gang Group Chat_

 _Maya: We are at the hospital. Topanga and Cory were in a car accident and now in emergency room. Farkle, Riley needs you. She is showing no emotions whatsoever. It is like she died inside._

 _Lucas: WHAT!?_

 _Farkle: We will be there soon. I'm coming Riley xx_

 _She tucked her phone back in her pocket and looked back over to her best friend. Riley had her back against the wall and was staring blankly ahead of her. Blocking out the chaos. She stayed in that exact position until the others arrived and Farkle wrapped his arms around her. She shifted her weight so her back was against his chest and he rested his head on her shoulder. Nuzzling her neck sometimes, whispering encouraging words in her ear._

 _For the next 2 hours the group stood and sat outside the room where Cory and Topanga were stationed, watching as nurses and doctors raced around trying to save them._

 _Once in awhile a nurse would walk out of the room and would stop in front of the group. Causing everyone to raise their heads, except Riley she just sat there holding onto Farkle. But the nurse would give a small smile before moving on. And they all would go back to their original positions._

 _It was 3 hours after Riley got the phone call did a doctor came out and address the young adults._

" _Ummm...are you all here for Mr and Mrs Matthews?" He asked and they all nodded. He looked back down at his clipboard before sighing heavily._

" _We did everything we could, it was just too severe for us to manage. Most of their vital organs were destroyed and the internal bleeding was just too heavy. We are so sorry. You are able to go see them now. Don't worry they are all cleaned up" He said before stepping aside._

 _Maya stood up and looked at her friend who was still looking blankly in front of her and walked into their room. Seeing their bodies just lying there was nearly too much for Maya to handle. The happy loving couple were now laying there stone cold on a hospital bed. Never to offer for her to come around for dinner each night or to make sure she kept up with studies. They were the ones to push her to apply to an art school. They were the ones that always nurtured and cared for her. They were basically her adopted parents._

 _Tears streamed down her face and before she knew it, she launched herself at Mr Matthews body, hugging him close. Saying things only she could understand._

 _After saying goodbye to each of them she walked back out and Zay took her under his wing and hugged her tightly._

 _Lucas went in afterwards and came out quite quickly. Tears staining his cheeks but he brushed them away roughly._

 _Farkle left Riley quickly but returned soon after as he didn't want to leave her side any time soon. This whole experience was bringing back some dark memories for when his own father died._

 _Riley stood and walked numbly into the room. She stayed in there close to an hour but when she left she only had a few tear drops rolling innocently down her face. Farkle brought his arms around her and the group drove back to Riley and Farkle's apartment. They all sat on the couch in silence and one by one they all left to go back to their own homes. Riley stood up and walked into her room and laid there for some time. Willing for tears to come, or any sign of human emotion. To prove to her mind she wasn't heartless, that she was affected by her parents death._

 _Farkle woke in the middle on the night to sound of glass crashing to the ground and he had never ran so fast than he had now. Racing into the kitchen the sight that was bestwood upon was something that may haunt him forever._

 _Riley sitting on the kitchen floor, covered in juice and blood rolling down her arms and onto her legs. Half of a glass was smashed beside her and other pieces of glass were littered around her. She rocking back and forwarding with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Sobbing uncontrollably._

 _Farkle walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms not caring if he got blood on his clothes. He carried her to the bathroom and her sobs turning into chokes and wheezes. He sat up on the bathroom bench next to the sink and brought out a small cloth from one of cupboards. Rinsing it lightly in water he made soothing noises and gently dabbed the cloth over her wounds. Getting rid of the remains of the blood. He washed the cloth and wiped her face and her cries slowly began to dwindle to small sniffles and when he washed her lips she gave him a small watery smile._

 _Grabbing one of her hair brushes, he gently brushed out her hair and got rid of any knots. She threw her arms around him and leaned against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up again once more and carried her to his bedroom and laid her down gently. Tucking her in and kissing her temple, he pulled her close and rubbed her back in calming motions._

 _Riley snuggled close to him and closed her eyes tentatively, letting a dreamless sleep overtake her._

 **What did you all think of that? I got sad writing this! I hated killing of Cory and Topanga. When I was younger they used to do a lot of re-runs of Boy Meets World and although I never always understood what was happening. I always looked up to Topanga for being a strong women character on TV. And I thought of them (still do) as couple goals. The way they looked at one another... okay I will stop now...sorry**

 **So please let me know what you thought of this by reviewing or PMing me! Thank you once again to everyone! Love you all!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	17. Remembering

**Hey everyone! I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to update but recently I have basically broken my wrist on my right arm which is what I usually use so I am doing everything left handed. It takes a bit longer for me to type so writing has not been easy... anyway.**

 **Also 17K VIEWS!? That is INCREDIBLE! I love you guys, no joke!**

 **monkies2004: Hey! Thank you so much! Love you! Anway, you think Farkle got drunk and cheated on Riley in his drunken state? Interesting, very interesting...and I am sorry but I may keep Farkle's secret to myself for a little longer. Haha**

 **Anilovesbooks123: This may seem bad to say but I am glad it seems sad! Means I must have done something right! And thank you!**

 **AngelGirl: Oh no! I'm sorry! Corpanga will always be alive! I am sorry it has taken me a long time update!**

 **Guest: Sad in a good way or bad way...? I have raised the rating so hopefully that helps! I don't think I can get in trouble!**

 **princessyuki08: Oh no! Will I get sued? I didn't even know how similiar it was! And thank you! I hope this chapter helps with some of your questions regarding Shawn and Eric (who is also one of my favourites, he is just hilarious!)**

 **Stardust16: Thank you! And I am glad that even though I was aiming for sad you still laughed at one point!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters! Just Hazel, Becca and the storyline.**

 _Riley looked around their apartment taking note of all the Christmas decorations. The tree was standing in the corner of the room slightly wonky but loved. It glowed gently with twinkly lights and the branches were covered in mismatched ornaments. From both the Matthews and the Minkus family. There was the faint aroma of the dinner that was currently cooking the oven in the kitchen. Everything was perfect except the fact that Riley's family was not around. Her parents had died and Auggie was back in London. He left very quickly after the funeral, leaving Riley. She sighed but soon her face brightened up at the prospect of seeing her friends later on. But she was aroused from her musings as there was a knock at the door._

 _The female raised an eyebrow, not expecting anyone for awhile yet but opened the door anyway._

 _There stood Eric Matthews and Shawn Hunter. They opened their arms wide, doing jazz hands before pulling her into a joint bone crushing hug._

" _MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They both yelled and she quickly ushered them inside._

 _When her parents died, Eric at the time was visiting St Upidtown and there was very poor reception making contact at first very hard. They were finally able to get hold of him and he rushed back._

 _Shawn was in one his 'brooding' moods and had switched off his phone. Riley in the end drove to his place and had to storm into his house to find him nursing some alcohol after seeing the crash on the news. She stayed with him for a week at first before slowly coaxing him out of his house. The three had soon made this special bond and spent quite a lot of time together despite the age difference._

" _Eric! Put down the food!" Shawn's voice yelled over her head and into the kitchen where Eric was now be discovered eating freshly prepared food. He came running out with a slightly mad Farkle behind him waving a gravy ladle._

 _Shawn took one look at Farkle and started sniggering, not even attempting to snuffle them. Farkle had flour in his hair and on the apron he was wearing. He was wildly thrashing a ladle around in the general direction of Eric and muttering something about hard work and Eric._

 _Time skip: 3 hours_

 _Everyone was sitting around the living room. Some were comfortably seated on the couch while others were sitting on the ground next to it._

 _Eric and Shawn ended up staying later than they had anticipated and were now joining in the festive activities. There was paper crowns littering the floor where some had dumped them promptly after receiving them._

 _It was Christmas Eve and as par the new tradition, they were all able to open one present each and give others their presents._

" _Okay everyone! Everyone but the two lovebirds have given their presents." Maya yelled over the chatter and jokes._

 _Farkle gulped, stood up and turned around walking towards the fireplace. Getting his present from the hiding he had some time before, he started his speech not looking at Riley in fear of rejection in a single glance._

" _I love you so much Riley and I, ummm, wanted to ask you something." He started with looking at what was happening behind him._

" _Ever since I met you, I know I have loved you. Even throughout the drama in middle school and high school."_

 _Still not turning around, he missed Riley's eyes widening and her rustling around in her pockets for something._

" _I would do anything for you Riley. If you should you wanted to travel to Pluto, I would find a way."_

 _He started to turn around slowly, keeping his eyes on the black square box in his hands. Not noticing Riley pulling out a similar box out and kneeling down. Maya's smiled grew wide and Shawn smirked gently to himself at the sight. Eric had this happy grin on his face as he waited to see what happened next._

" _So Riley I was wondering if you would make me the happiest man in the history of mankind and.."_

" _Marry me"_

" _Marry me"_

 _They both said this at the same time and Farkle looked up shocked to see Riley on one knee in front of him, holding out a small gold band with big doe eyes and a hopeful smile._

 _Farkle got down on one knee in front of her so they were the same height. He had one of the brightest smiles._

" _Yes" Farkle said slightly breathlessly and Riley took his hand put it on his finger and he did the same to her. She looked down happily at her right hand. It twinkle softly and around her there was applause coming from everybody else. Her family._

Riley sat up right, sweat covering her forehead and she looked around wildly to see a mess of hair sleeping next to her, snoring softly. She closed her eyes briefly thinking back on her dream. _It seemed so real_ she thought as she tried to wake up Farkle.

"Hmmm" He groggily groaned before sitting upright.

"What's wrong love?" He said a bit more awake and ran a hand through his tussled hair.

"I had the weirdest dream but it seemed so real" Riley said and he perked up a bit more after hearing this.

"Tell me what happened" He replied so as she spoke his eyes widened and he got this massive hopeful smile.

When she had finished her tale, Farkle wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Riley! You remembered something!"  
"I did?"

"Yeah! That was last Christmas and how I tried proposing to you. Remember how I told you about how I turned around there you were, already kneeling? That's what happened!" Farkle was beyond ecstatic at that point.

Riley was sitting there listening and just stated quietly.

"I remembered something"

 **There you go! I hope you like this! But YAY Riley remembered something! We have progress!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **And I am sorry if this has any grammar errors, if you see one please let me know! Just slightly hard to type with one hand!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	18. Tumbling

**Hey everybody. I am SO sorry about how long it has taken me to update! I have just been feeling slightly down lately and feeling a bit swamped so I am kind of ashamed to say that my writing has taken a back seat. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this! I know I don't update all the time...**

 **Anyway, response to reviews! Thank you for those who read, reviewed, favourited or followed me so far!**

 **twi5mal: Thank you so much! It means so much to me to hear! I hope you like what is coming next also!  
**

 **princessyuki08: *phew*. Wow! You have been writing fanfiction for that longer? That is really cool! It is good to know that other do write things similiar to other storylines (even if unintentionally!) Sorry that is has taken me so long to update!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. I only own Hazel and Becca!**

"I remembered something" Riley repeated while turning her head ever so slightly so she was facing Farkle.

"Yeah, you did" He replied softly.

Riley got a weird look on her face, some may have mistaken her expression as confusion. She pulled back the bed covers and slipped quietly out of the bed and get husband followed behind, puzzled at her reaction.

She walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine for her daily dose of caffeine.

"Would you like some bacon for breakfast?" She asked as she rummaged around in the fridge.

"Ummm...yeah...sure" Farkle replied completely confused.

"Are we going to ignore what happened Matts?" He said after a few moments silence between the two.

"We found out I remember how we proposed to one another, but what happens after that? I don't remember our wedding! Our honeymoon! Or the small little things that has happened that makes us, us!" Riley said as she threw her hands up in the air and Farkle ran around the counter to take her into his arms.

Wrapping himself around her, holding her close and saying soothing words into her ear.

One tear drop released from his eyes but he rubbed it away quickly.

"Come on, we need to do some shopping, the fridge is looking empty" Riley said as she broke away from the embrace and made her way to their bedroom to get changed for the day.

It wasn't another half an hour until Riley and Farkle were leaving their house and making their way downstairs. But instead of taking the list like usual, they used the stairs.

A loud crash come above them but they shook it off. It wasn't until they heard heavy sound of shoes crashing to the ground in a steady pace did they look up.

They looked up too late, if they had looked up not even 30 seconds earlier than they would have had time to move out of the way, and the heavy package would not have knocked Riley down and she wouldn't have been sent tumbling down the stairs. Hitting her head hard on the way.

But they had looked up too late, just enough time to see what was coming towards them but not enough for their brain to process and move themselves out of the way.

A large thin box hurtled towards them and knocked Riley's legs causing her knees to buckle and collapse to only then tumble down the remaining stairs.

"RILEY!" Farkles voice was the thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Farkle sprinted to the rest of the way down the stairs, avoiding the large box that seemed to have stopped moving, and ran to his wife.

He took her head under his hand and used his free hand to search of a pulse. A sigh of relief came from his mouth once he had found a heartbeat.

"Stay with me Riley, don't give up on us. I promise I will tell you everything!" He said frantically and retracted his hand from her wrist to call an ambulance, scared to move her too much.

* * *

The first thing she noticed as she tried to open her eyes was that the light was blinding and she winced at impact.

The figure hunched over his seat beside her seem to notice the different and quickly raised his head, with wide eyes.

"Lights" She murmured and closed her eyes once more, the lights seemed to dim and Riley slowly opened her eyes once more.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly and she looked away from his eyes. Not being able to look directly at him she answered while finding the nurse's notepad left on her bedside table very interesting.

"I am okay, I guess" She said and Farkle titled his head to one side before he reached for her hand.

"Stop lying, I know you too well. You should know this by now, you can't lie to me" He said and Riley raised her gaze to meet his. She was startled by the amount of emotion he was showing through his eyes, convincing her that she need to tell him what she knew.

"I think I regained my memory" Riley said finally and the male's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, some things are fuzzy but most things I can recall" She replied.

"Who gave you away for our wedding?"

"Shawn"

"Who surprised you by turning up at our wedding?"

"Mr Feeny, he knew how much I would miss my parents so he came to support me and gave a very small speech at the dinner for us. One of the best moments of my life."

"Where did we go for our honeymoon?"

"Canada"

The questions continued for a little while longer until a nurse came in and scolded Farkle for getting her sooner.

Riley was discharged from hospital a couple hours later, they needed to do some final checkups but gave her the all clear to leave.

The couple drove home in silence until Riley turned to Farkle suddenly.

"Farkle?"

"Hmm?" Come his lazy response and he parked the car.

"Who is Becca?"

 **There you go! What do you think? Riley remembers most of her time with Farkle!**

 **Do you think that was too fast paced?**

 **Also we may see some Mr Feeny in next chapters *wink* or maybe not...**

 **Please review or PM to let me what you think! I love reading your comments, questions and hearing from you!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	19. Why?

**Hey everyone!**

 **Guess what? Wait...first I will answer reviews! Haha, sorry**

 **katiethecandycorn: Oh thank you so much! How is the Riarkle hole treating you so far? And again, thank you so much! I am so glad I could get you cry, wait no, that sounds terrible! Sorry! But I am glad I could strike an emotion within you!**

 **Okay, big news! Your question has been answered! Farkle tells everything to Riley in this chapter! EVERYTHING!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. I only own Becca, Hazel and the plot!**

"Who is Becca?"

Riley repeated her question when Farkle didn't respond and continued to stare ahead of him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Farkle?" She whispered and her husband's head slowly turned her way. Riley shook her head sadly and opened the car door. Slamming it on her way, ignoring the headache the loud sound gave her.

"Riley!" He yelled desperately after her, stumbling with his legs and keys. Once he finally got the car to lock and apologizing to the many plants he tipped over, he ran quickly to catch up with Riley.

"Riley, please!" He called again and she turned sharply his way.

"WHAT? Farkle, what?" She said angrily and Farkle gulped at the sight of this.

Riley may be sunshine and rainbows but if you push her buttons the right way, she can become deadly.

"I need to explain to you" He choked out and she spun on her heel, reaching for her house keys.

Both of them entered the house, one marching and the after following along afterwards.

"Riley! Please stop for a moment" He tried one more time.

"Farkle. I think I deserve to find out where my husband has been disappearing too, why some women of the name Becca talks to my husband more than I do! Why my pillows were constantly damp with tears! Why I felt worthless! Why I didn't feel good enough or why my husband might love another. Why I felt alone and cold constantly! Tell me Farkle, tell me" She said, emphasising on the word husband and throwing her arms about. Tears dripped down her face and she briefly covered her face to wipe away the tears but soon dropped them, revealing a blank face. As if she would not reveal any more of her emotions.

Farkle dropped his head in shame. He had never known how badly she had taken his absence. He need time to clean up some mess and deal with ever confusing emotions he had.

"Becca is sort of a therapist. I needed to sort out some things and she was someone I talked to. But then something big happened and…." He trailed off.

Riley raised her eyebrow before walking into the kitchen, pouring herself a drink. Farkle followed behind and then found his own drink.

"So it that all you are going to tell me?" She said cautiously, swirling her drink around the brim of her glass.

"No. I am sure you remember but it came to your father's birthday and you feel into a depression. Remember Penny?" Riley slowly nodded at this confused as to where he was going with this.

"Well Penny was your therapist and Becca is mine. I started seeing Becca after this girl I was once friends with. Her name was Cara and we had only been friends for a couple months or so but she told me that she was gay. But one night she offered to go out for dinner as friends but her ex girlfriend walked in with some new girl and Becca got upset. She took to the alcohol and ended up quite drank. As I tried to take her home, she kissed me. She kissed me Riley. I pulled away as soon I registered what was happening. But anyway, I took her home and I was left with all these emotions. I felt so guilty that I need to talk to someone about this and Zay gave me to number to Becca.

I started to talk through everything I was feeling and how to tell you about what happened. Soon your depression wasn't as bad as it had been before. You were actually quite happy and liked to sit in the park down the road. You would watch the children play on the playground and I saw it in your eyes. I could see it plain and clear. You wanted children. I wanted children but I freaked.

Remember that time I offered to babysit a co-worker's child? Well while I was cooking dinner for him, I left the kitchen to use the loo. Then I heard a scream. The child had burnt herself. She gotten a wooden spoon and banged the hot pot to the ground. It didn't land on her but some of the hot water had splashed on her arm. That water burnt her. I panicked and called the mother. The child got medical treatment and is okay now but it left me petrified of being left alone with a baby or small child.

Not wanting to disappoint you when you did bring up the subject of babies, I enrolled myself in a after hours parenting class. They helped me work out some things and I felt confident in myself. I had decided that I was going to tell you everything that happened. I was feeling so guilty about everything I was keeping from you so I had planned something special with the help of Becca. But I feel asleep at the office that night and when I finally woke up it was around 2 in the morning. I went home and set an alarm to wake up before you. I somehow slept through it and when I woke up you were gone. I was then going to postpone it to the next day and surprise you at your work. And Becca called me, saying there was a problem with something in the paperwork I had handed her so I said I would come in that day, thinking I would put my plan into action the next day. So I agreed to come in later that night and went to work as usual.

But you got into an accident and I am I sure you can piece together the rest." Farkle stopped talking to dropped his head.

Riley had stood there listening but once he had stopped talking, she slowly put her glass on the counter and walked up to Farkle. She wrapping her arms around him, he tensed at first but quickly relaxed in her embrace. She put her head on his shoulder and simply said.

"I love you Farkle"

He startled slightly at her statement but smiled softly to himself.

"And I love you."

 **There you go! What did you think? Please let me know what you think by reviewing! (Can I please have at least 5 reviews until I post another chapter?)**

 **I promise this story isn't over yet!**

 **KaeCover xx**


End file.
